nms_exobiologyfandomcom-20200213-history
Stormwillow's Adventure Log
8/20/16 I returned to the ship first thing in the morning, thinking I was going to be reprimanded. But instead I was promoted to Archaeologist! I'm so excited! Captain Seri gave me permission to wander as far from the ship as I like to study ancient cultures. I set out into the vast wilderness of Aurdovi, looking for ruins. I'm certain I'll return to the Serenalian ruins I found yesterday, but today I wanted something new and exciting. I had heard so much about Thamopolis from several of my colleagues, and I was delighted when I stumbled upon the ruins of one of their outposts. The outpost even had a small shrine in the ruins of one of the houses, almost intact (you know how much I love ancient mythology, so I was jumping for joy at this point). It worshiped Luert, who I learned about yesterday, and two other gods I hadn't heard of called Ariken and Mollec. There were a couple of clay jars depicting them, which I took back with me to the ship. But before I headed back, I found several books in what used to be the guardhouse, and one of them mentioned Mollec and Ariken. I filed everything I learned into a page on our exobiology logs and then started walking back to the ship. So ends my first day as an archaeologist. 8/19/16 Today was my very first day on Aurdovi, and I like it here already. I've always loved the cold (although this might be a little too cold for my liking), and there's so much snow! But the exosuits aren't great for mobility, and snowball fights seem out of the question. Besides, there's too much work to do. Once I had gotten used to my exosuit and multitool, I went on a quick tour of the planet. By that, I mean poking around a bit where we landed. I spent a couple hours studying some buturram vabini (my absolute favorite! The way they waddle around is adorable!) and the two types of stalking scavengers (though I kept my distance from them), and I even popped into the Gaean station and interrogated a few of the Gek living there. Director Nifar told me about some Serenalian ruins only a short walk away, and I couldn't help myself. I had to go check them out, even though I was expressly told to stay near the ship. But I'm sure the Captain won't mind too much once she hears about what I found. Apparently, the ancient Serenalians worshiped tons of different gods and goddesses, and I stumbled upon a scroll (barely legible, but I luckily had my ancient Gek dictionary on me) with detailed information on several of them. I've learned so much! Apparently Abselutar, god of secrets, created the Dromaeusephryx just to annoy his wife. And Aurdovi's distinctive gold deposits were created by Serenal to remind the Serenalians of her power. If ancient Gek mythology is to be believed, that is. It's dark now, too late to return to the ship. I'm spending the night in a cave close to the ruins, and I'm nervous about who might turn up to eat me. But this was worth it. This has been a great first day on an amazing planet. I can't wait for tomorrow's adventures. Category:NMS Wikia Crew